


Nighty-night

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, baby diggle - Freeform, light humor, olicity - Freeform, proud dad, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic-- Oliver and Digg return to find Felicity and baby Digg asleep on the couch... Oliver just stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighty-night

**Author's Note:**

> —ok, I never write these and I almost never like reading them, but a fb friend prompted me, so, ok, here goes.— (my note on tumblr when I originally posted this there, Aug 31, 2014)

 

  
Oliver and Diggle quietly opened the front door and entered the town house. Only the kitchen light was on, casting harshly into the hall and seeping toward the living room.

Diggle walked to the first bedroom but returned shaking his head. They both crept silently into the living room and then stopped dead in their tracks.

Diggle glanced at his friend, and split into a huge grin as he watched the other man’s profile.

Sometimes, Oliver Queen—master of stamping down emotions—just couldn’t hide “the feels” and this was definitely one of those times.

He leaned into Oliver’s personal space and whispered in his ear, “penny for your thoughts.”

But it was like Oliver hadn’t even heard, hadn’t even felt his friend’s words tickle his ear.

Because laying on the couch, only six feet from them but seemingly impossibly distant—was Felicity Smoak and Diggle’s baby daughter; sound asleep, small baby rising and falling upon Felicity’s chest and stomach, her arm secured protectively around the infant.

Oliver took a deep breath—when had he stopped breathing?!—and the blonde stirred.

"Shh hush, baby girl, shhhhhh." And then her pink lips lightly brushed a sweet kiss over the dark hair and the baby sighed.

"Should we let them sleep a little longer?" Diggle asked Oliver.

Oliver nodded and moved around the couch to sit on the ottoman and continue staring. Diggle continued to grin, shook his head and went to crash in the guest room.

Yes-sir-ee, sometimes even Oliver Queen, the Arrow, couldn’t conceal his true emotions. Then again, Diggle had to admit that his daughter did tend to have that effect on usually strong men…


End file.
